wake up call
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: how both of you wake each other up


Wake Up Call

TYL yamamoto x reader

this story is for my friend who request it~ tessa-chan hope you enjoy it ;D

* * *

><p>It's been another late night at work. By the time I get home, you're already in bed, asleep. But I've been thinking about you the whole way home, and dammit, I'm going to be selfish. I try to make as little noise as possible when I come in. I strip my clothes off and crawl into bed with you. You're curled on your side, facing the wall. I slide up next to you, pressing my breasts against your bare back, my arm going around your stomach to pull you closer to me. "I'm home, sweetie," I whisper into your ear.<p>

"Mmmm," you murmur, still mostly asleep, turning your head toward me for a kiss. I slide my hand down your stomach. You're not wearing any clothes and I plan to take full advantage of that fact. My hand cups your semi-erect member and lightly strokes you. You harden with each touch. "Mmmmm," you murmur again, but I can tell you're starting to wake up. You turn your whole body toward me, wrapping your arms around me, pulling in closer for the kiss.

My hands continue their task, stroking up and down the length of your shaft, making you harder with every stroke. Your hands have begun a similar journey. You break the kiss to capture my earlobe with your teeth. "You are so wet." You sink a finger inside of me. "Did you have a good day at work?"

I moan. "Kind of, but I was thinking about you the whole way home."

"What were you thinking about?" you ask as your tongue teases my ear.

"Coming home, crawling into bed with you. Waking you up if you were asleep because I wanted to make love with you." I roll myself so I'm on top of you, bracing myself on my hands so I'm slightly above you. I slide myself up and down the length of your shaft, wetting your hard member.

"What else?" you ask. You lock your hands with mine, forcing me into more of a sitting position so I'm straddling you. You keep your hands interlaced with mine for a bit before releasing them to cup my breasts.

I grin. "You must have read my mind. I was thinking about how tired you would probably be. And how much I would enjoy having you lay flat on your back, riding you, like this." I lift myself up slightly so the head of your member is now between my lips. We both gasp from the sensation. Slowly, I slide myself down your shaft until you are buried inside of me.

"I like the way you think," you say as you place your hands on my hips, guiding me.

I grin again. "I thought you might." I slide myself up and down your shaft, pulling you deeper inside with each stroke. "I hope you don't mind that I woke you up."

Now it's your turn to grin. "You can wake me up like this anytime." Your breath is becoming shallower. Your fingertips dig into my sides. I can feel you growing even harder inside of me.

"Mmmmm," I moan, barely able to get the word out. Your fingers pinch my nipples as I feel the orgasm begin its way through my body. I grip your hands tighter.

"Oh God." My muscles tighten around you with my orgasm, causing you to stiffen even more inside me, until I feel you explode.

I collapse on your chest as we both finish. My lips find your ear. "Thank you for letting me wake you up."

"No," you murmur back. "Thank you for waking me up."

Two nights later ... it's your turn.

I'm so asleep that I don't hear your key in the door. I don't hear you trudging upstairs or stripping off your clothes. I feel you curl up next to me, your arm around my waist, your lips at my ear. "I'm home, (y/n)." You lightly run your tongue around the inside of my ear and catch my earlobe between your teeth.

"Mmmm," I mumble as I turn slightly toward you to kiss you. "What time 'sit?" I ask.

"Late," you answer. "I'm sorry it took me so long." Your mouth continues to torture my ear. "Did you get sick of waiting for me?" Your hand has begun traveling and you find that I'm not only wearing your shirt, but I'm wearing panties too.

"Mmmmm, a little bit. Sorry I'm not totally awake."

"S'alright, my love. Do you mind if I try to wake you up a little more?" Your tongue plunges in my ear and I shiver.

"That depends on how you want to wake me up," I reply, as I feel the wetness between my legs. You snuggle closer and I can feel your erection pressing into me.

"Well, I was thinking for starters, that you're wearing way too many clothes." You slide the shirt up over my waist and hook your fingers on the waistband of the panties. "But that can be easily remedied." You sit up as you slide the panties down my legs and toss them to the floor. "That's a little better." You slide your hand up my calf, over my knee, over my thigh until you reach that spot between my legs. You can feel the juices gathering already. "Were you dreaming about me?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Just waiting for you."

I can feel your grin even in the darkness. "Good." You slide the shirt further up, exposing my breasts. You cup my breasts in your hands, rolling my nipples between your fingers until they harden. You kiss my back, then lean over me to catch a nipple in your lips. I try to shift toward you but you stop me.

You kiss my back again, dragging your lips further down. You brush your lips over my sensitive part, lightly running your tongue over the highly sensitive skin on my backside. You lift one of my legs in the air, running your tongue up and down my lips until my whole body is shuddering. "Oh," I cry out, catching my lower lip between my teeth. Your tongue plunges deeper inside me. My body writhes in pleasure. I love when you go down on me. I love the feel of your tongue inside me and on my lips, but not as much as I love to feel your member inside of me. "Please, takeshi. Please, I want you - "

You cut me off before I can finish. "Shhh. Soon, I promise. But first I want to taste you. I've been thinking about this all day, imagining the way you taste, the way you sound when I'm eating you, the way your body moves when you orgasm." I'm now thrusting my hips closer to you, so close to the edge, so ready to cum. It doesn't take long at all; only a few minutes. My whole body tenses up and I cry out your name before the total release comes. You continue to tease me with your tongue for a few minutes longer, keeping me ready.

Then suddenly you turn me so I'm on my hands and knees. You kiss up my back to my neck and my ear. Your hands on my hips hold me steady as I feel your member sliding against my lips. I reach back, guiding you inside me, both of us gasping at the contact. "Oh God that feels so good!"

Your hands on my shoulders push me down into the bed, forcing my ass further into the air, giving you better access. My hands grip the headboard of my bed. I don't move my body, letting you control the speed, the depth, the intensity. I enjoy it when you are in charge. You slide your hands around my body, gripping my breasts again, pinching my nipples. "Oh God. I wanna cum…..'You catch my earlobe between your teeth again and bite down.

I grip my muscles as tight as I can around your member and press myself up against you, taking you as far inside me as I can. I can feel my walls closing around you with my second orgasm, pulling you in tighter. You cry out my name as you shoot your seed deep inside of me, and collapse on top of me.

I am now laying flat on my stomach with the headboard in a death grip. You are on top of me, hands still on my breasts, your pulsating member still inside of me. Your face is buried in my neck. We are both breathing hard. You slide your hands up to capture mine, fingers locking with mine. You kiss my ear and my neck again. "I love you," you whisper into my ear, as you slide slightly off of me, allowing me to turn and face you. You pull me into your arms, my head resting on your chest.

"I love you too"


End file.
